


In Motion

by FictitiousFanatisch (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, As it should be, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Domesticity, Edging, Fluff, Home Life, Love, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, Vibrator, cute but intense, harry trusts louis, idek, intense vanilla sex, smut oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FictitiousFanatisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd only talked about it once a few weeks ago. Harry always liked it when Louis was in control and he said there was something about being denied constantly that made him even more turned on.</p><p>or</p><p>It's a lazy day and Harry wants Louis to edge him. (That's literally it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Motion

 

 

Every morning before the break of dawn, Harry goes out for a run. Louis would much rather spend his days off sleeping until noon. The sun usually hasn't even risen yet, and it seems a little pointless, but Louis doesn't question it. He and Harry are very different. He knows that. They could be considered polar opposites, with the way their personalities clash. But Louis knew from the very moment he met Harry that they were going to work. It doesn't make any sense, and Louis feels like there's no use in trying to make understanding of it. It just is and always will be. 

Harry is always so peppy first thing in the morning. He has no problem slipping out of bed and getting dressed and heading out while Louis is still snoring soundly. Harry is constantly trying new things, meeting new people, enjoying every good aspect of life. Louis doesn't really focus on it. He hasn't done much recently. He will get out of bed if and when he sees well fit to. He likes to have his own control over whatever he does. He enjoys his freedom, and chooses to spend it with his family and friends and just lounging around his home with his feet up. It's not a bad thing, to want a rest after a long tour. There's nothing wrong with him. He just can't comprehend why Harry doesn't feel the same.

Harry is constantly in motion and Louis often has a great challenge keeping up with him.

When Louis wakes up, Harry is back. He's in the shower, and the stereo is on. Louis rolls over in the big bed, tosses an arm over to the nightstand to grab his phone and check the time. He puts it down, deciding it was still too early for movement. He doesn't get up for a long time because he just doesn't feel like it. He debates with himself for a little while, listens to Harry's 80s music playlist as he thinks.

He eventually decides that he really needs to piss and that becomes his first priority. The motive tears him from under the covers and he sits up. He swings his legs over the side and stands, yawning as he trudges drowsily to their bathroom.

The hot mist is what hits him first when he opens the door. He inhales the smell of Harry's shampoo as he walks in. He's used to the salty sweet mix of Harry after his morning jog and he's usually up early enough to hop in the shower with him when he comes home.

After he's relieved his bladder, he makes with his morning routine, washes his hands and face, brushes his teeth, even flosses for once in his life, before he heads back into their bedroom.

He hops back into bed and grabs his phone. He spends the next few minutes scrolling through his Twitter timeline just out of boredom.

Louis hears it when the water cuts off. Harry lowers the volume of the music when he steps out. Louis can hear him singing along to the music as he completes his morning routine. Louis thinks his voice is always beautiful, even first thing is the God forsaken morning.

He clears his throat and sits up when he hears the door opening. Harry emerges, leaves the door open when he comes into view.

Louis looks up from his phone and greets Harry. "Morning," 

"Good morning," Harry smiles, climbing up onto the bed. Louis loves to see him like this. He's so soft and his skin is warm from being under the hot spray and he's pink in the cheeks from his run. His hair is dripping at the ends because he doesn't blow dry it on days like these when they've no where to go. His eyes are heavy lidded and his voice is low and groggy and Louis can't help but smile right back at him. What can he say? Harry makes him happy.

"What are you doing?" He asks, crawling closer, so he can sit beside Louis.

"Just Twitter. Bored," he admits, placing his arm around Harry's waist, just to hold him.

"Hm." Harry murmurs, tucking himself into Louis's side. Louis rubs his hand against Harry's bare skin, loves to feel how soft it is.

It's usually just lazy for them in the mornings. They'll talk about nothing, laugh about stupid things and procrastinate on the day. Louis won't ever mind it when he has Harry with him in their big fluffy bed on a Saturday morning. He thinks he's waited months for the chance to be able to lay back and breathe without worrying about any responsibilities or band duties or appearances or promos or tabloid drama to start. He's calm today. He has nothing on his mind whatsoever.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asks, looking up at Louis. Louis isn't even sure how to respond, really. He has not a clue what he wants to do. He really wants to do absolutely nothing and if Harry is going to try to move him from this bed so soon he isn't sure he'd like that idea much.

"I don't know. I was looking forward to doing nothing," he suggests, hoping Harry was feeling the same.

"Like, lay around all day?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. It's been awhile, I don't know. I like being home and spending time with you," he makes sure to say. He knows Harry likes to hear those types of things when they have the house all to themselves and twenty four hours at their disposal.

"Yeah, that's fine. Okay," he mumbles, voice lost in Louis's chest.

Louis just reads tweets and watched vines on his phone, laughs a little, feels the warmth of Harry as he giggles into his skin. A bit of time passes, but it's not much.

It isn't long before Harry is nudging him, shifting from where he's wedged between Louis's arm and the bed.

"What's up?" Louis gives him his full attention.

"Since we aren't... doing anything today..." Harry starts, shyly, picking at the corner of his pillow to avoid Louis's gaze.

Louis watches intently, curious as to what's on Harry's mind. He doesn't think there's anything for him to be remembering. Their schedule is completely clean for the day.

"...could we maybe try that thing we talked about," Harry murmurs, cryptically. Louis frowns, unsure of what Harry's made reference to.

"Try what?" Louis asks, confused.

"You know, that thing we discussed." Harry replies, glancing up for a second. Louis shakes his head after thinking for a moment. He's utterly lost.

"It's still rather early, baby. I have no clue what you're trying to say." He honestly says.

Harry sighs, running a hand through his damp curls. He looks so beautiful when he's blushing.

"Could we... " he starts again, taking a deep breath. He finally gives Louis eye contact. "Could you edge me?" Harry asks, slowly. Louis isn't sure why it took Harry so long to get that out. It's not like Louis would ever say no.

They'd only talked about it once a few weeks ago. Harry always liked it when Louis was in control and he said there was something about being denied constantly that made him even more turned on.

But they hadn't really had any time to engage in many sexual activities lately with the hectic schedule. The first night home they both wanted to sleep for twelve hours and that was fine. They had some business and work and other things to do which separated them for a little while. Now that they're here in their home with naught to do, Louis doesn't see why not.

"Yeah. We can. If you want to do that today." He agrees. Louis hadn't thought about it in a while, but by the looks of it - it's all Harry's been thinking of.

 

So after breakfast, Louis goes into their walk in closet to find their box of toys on the top shelf. Luckily, he can reach it when he stands on the tips of his toes and he brings it down easily. He takes out the item he knows Harry wants the most and makes sure the batteries are fresh before he leaves the closet with the item it hand.

Harry sits on the bed with his legs cross crossed as Louis walks to the opposite side of the room toward their dresser.

Louis digs through their top drawer, finds three bottles of lube they've never opened; a choice of strawberry, self warming and cherry. He has a half empty bottle of the regular kind in his bag still unpacked from their trip over here.

"Which do you prefer?" Louis holds the three bottles up, consulting the younger.

"Um... it doesn't matter to me." Harry says, uncertain. Louis leaves the flavored ones in the drawer for later when he wants to eat Harry out. He takes the two things to the bed and drops them onto the mattress.

Harry is always so easy, with him. Louis gets onto the bed, shoves the duvet and the sheets away from them as he crawls on top of Harry.

Harry smiles up at him as he lays down flat on his back. Louis smiles too as he grabs a pillow from by the headboard.

"Can you lift your head for me, please," Louis asks, gently. Harry does, and he slides the pillow underneath him so his neck has support. It's the little things that show how much he cares. Harry can't stop staring at him.

Louis gets lost in the way Harry's eyes follow his every movement. He thinks it's romantic, how much Harry trusts him. Louis wants to kiss him, and so he does. The way he leans in so slowly, and the locking of their lips so perfectly only comes after so many years of love. Harry's hands find Louis's back and Louis keeps a hold on Harry's jaw. They kiss slowly, without any haste or chastity. It's delicate, and intimate and passionate. It's only them and the rest of the world fades away. Their tongues melt together and their lips slot and Harry's breathing is starting to pick up now that he's being suffocated with Louis's adoration.

Louis doesn't think he loves anything more than turning Harry on. It's never something to be rushed. He takes the time to kiss Harry until his lips are red and bruised and he's gasping for breath. Louis likes how gentle he has to be, to work him up because the rough stuff doesn't come until later. He always wants to run his hands up and down Harry's body. He loves getting to feel the warmth of his skin and the heat of their bodies pressed so close together. Louis won't ever get enough of Harry's flushed face and glassy eyes when he's succeeded.

Louis can feel it; how hard Harry is against his hip. He knows Harry was probably half there already before just from thinking about it. Louis knows how much this means to Harry, that he would give this to him; take care of this specific need he has. It's nothing but love.

"...are you comfortable? Good like this?" Louis asks as he pulls away. He leans up a little, still feeling Harry's hand caressing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Harry answers, his eyes gazing upon Louis's lips. He doesn't look like he's finished with them just yet, so Louis leans back in again. The wet noise of their lips separating and their breath hitching is what fills the room other than the pop 80s music Harry had left on. It's so soft, tranquil, to Louis. The room is serene, with the sun peering in through the blinds and the hot taste of Harry on his tongue. Everything is so familiar, and lovely.

Louis pulls away from those glorious lips with great reluctance, so that he can suck on Harry's neck instead. Harry sighs as Louis's lips latch on and he's tonguing at the soft skin, nipping and sucking red marks there. Harry loves love bites more than anything, but it's always something they have to be careful about. They've just recently gotten some freedom from management and they don't ever want to lose that because they couldn't control themselves from loving each other the way they desire. It's not ideal, but it's a compromise they must keep.

Louis knows Harry likes it when he breaks the rules, just a little bit to prove that there isn't anything keeping him from making Harry feel good. There isn't anyone forcing them apart when they're in the secrecy of their own bedroom. What happens between them is private, and Harry wants to make the most out of every second they're together.

Louis knows that Harry's always enjoyed being bitten, and marked and claimed by his partner. He likes feeling like he belongs to Louis, even though he knows it very well. It's unexplainable, why Harry gets off on it so much, but Louis is more than willing to oblige.

Louis kisses his neck slowly, licks up to his jaw and back down. He places two gentle pecks in the crook of Harry's neck before he opens his mouth and just bites down. Harry moans when Louis does it, his voice breaking. Louis lets his teeth dig it, doesn't hold it too long before he's pulling up and away, soothing the red blotch with his lips.

He kisses Harry again, just so he can distract him. Louis loves being in control, and when Harry's hard and desperate, he doesn't have to do much teasing to make Harry want to scream.

Both of his hands smooth up and down Harry's chest, thumbs pressing in hard and pinching his nipples. Harry gasps into Louis's mouth, his fingers tightening where they hold onto Louis's back.

The snogging drags on until Harry's whimpering with saliva glossy lips and the rosiest cheeks Louis has ever seen.

Harry's breathing so hard, his lips gaping slightly. Louis moves his legs from laying against the bed. He pushes them up so Harry's feet rest flat and his knees are pointed to the ceiling.

Louis takes the lube and cracks open the new bottle. He tosses the hard plastic seal to the floor until further notice. He opens it and drizzles a good amount onto his first two fingers.

He also knows how much Harry loves the burn of being fingered. He knows Harry likes feeling full and stretched, so Louis doesn't keep him waiting long.

He kneels closer to Harry, fits himself between Harry's thighs so he can properly finger him.

After so many years together, it's practically nothing to fit one in at a time, so Louis starts with two.

He can hear how Harry swallows, and see how his eyes flutter shut. He kisses Harry's thighs, knows that the discomfort will go away shortly.

Three fingers delve into Harry's tight heat and Louis watches in awe as he takes them so well without any trouble whatsoever. When he's stretched well enough, Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry's hole and wipes the excess lube onto the sheets he shoved to the side.

Harry is so hard his cock is red and leaking precome already. He's biting his bottom lip so hard Louis sees he's draining it's crimson red colour.

"Lou," he begs, his hands gripping the sheets. Louis watches over him as he slicks his own dick up with the lube before tossing it back to the side.

"I know, baby," he exhales, his glossy hand feeling like heaven wrapped around his girth. He holds it steady as he returns to his position over Harry, pressing the head of his cock to Harry's hole.

"Ohh," Harry groans, his eyelids shutting as Louis pushes in. Louis doesn't stop until he's all the way sheathed, his dick nestled deep inside Harry's body.

Louis looks over Harry's face. Louis can't remember the last time the roles were switched. He doesn't even remember what it feels like to have a cock up his arse, if he's completely honest. Harry just loves it so much and Louis can't understand why.

Harry lets his lips hang open, and Louis takes that as another invitation to kiss him. He slips his tongue between Harry's lips and Harry responds to that, tilts his head slightly so Louis can feel even more in control. The heat goes straight to his gut and he starts to move with Harry's okay.

"Fuck—you're always so tight." Louis breathes, sort of to himself. Harry stares at him with these huge green eyes, nothing but small gasps leaving his pretty lips.

Louis thrusts in firmly, feels the way Harry arches into it every time. Louis knows he hit Harry's sweet spot when Harry throws his arms over his shoulders and cries out. They're just so close, and it reminds Louis of the first time they ever did this; when Harry was seventeen and he was nineteen. It reminds him of how much their relationship had changed with adding sex to the picture. Harry grew so much more attached to Louis and Louis grew so much more dependent of Harry. They grew into one another. It just feels so right- _it always has_ -and Louis doesn't ever want the moment he's in to end.

Louis's hands slide over Harry's back, grasping his body and holding him closer. Harry pants into the side of Louis's neck as the fucking continues; his ankles locking around Louis's hips and his fingers gouging into Louis's back muscles.

It's always so refreshing to have sex like this. Louis loves to loom over Harry in this position, take care of his lover in the way only he can. Harry likes to be underneath Louis, likes to feels his whole body engulfed in Louis's love and his tenderness. It's so slow, but firm. The pressure is incredible and the way the mattress groans and rocks just adds to the rhythm of the song.

"Love you," Louis tells Harry, when he knows he's coming close.

"I love you too," Harry moans. His legs are quivering with the exertion and his chest is rising and falling so fast. Louis can feel the way his cock bobs between them, the friction Harry much feel with every thrust of his hips. They've done this countless times and Louis always keeps his movements steady, makes sure that every time he gets Harry's prostate.

Louis goes faster, and harder, using Harry's body to get himself off. Harry limply moves with him, his own body having grown tired. Louis comes with a hot groan muffled into Harry's neck, biting down and leaving another bruise on his neck.

Louis exhales, coming down from his exuberant high. He gives Harry a kiss, a soft one, before he pulls out and untangles their limbs to let his body rest for just a moment.

Harry lays there, quivering against the mattress with his legs spread and his cheeks burned. His chest is flushed and his cock is painfully erect and he looks as if he'd do anything for an orgasm.

"Lou," he cries weakly, already so worked up. Louis isn't sure how well his resolve is gonna last if he has Harry saying his name like that.

Harry looks at him, his whole body trembling with the need. He's completely glowing. Louis doesn't know how Harry can want to wait longer, but he made a request and Louis will most certainly deliver.

Louis regains his strength enough to slip his boxers back on. He helps move Harry so that he's more to the center of the bed and Louis has space to move around him.

Harry just lays there with his hand in his hair, struggling to restrain himself.

"Sure you want to do this?" Louis asks Harry with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Harry nods, his throat moving when he swallows.

"Okay." Louis sighs, as he reaches over for Harry's vibrator. Louis holds it, turns it on just to feel it buzz in his hand. Harry stares at him, his breath having picked up even more as he waits.

And it's oddly romantic and endearing in a HarryandLouis way, for Harry to trust Louis so much that he's willing to allow this vulnerability. But it's in only  _his_  presence. It's scary that they trust so much, but Louis knows that Harry's never felt more relaxed. That is the main idea of their relationship and that is why Louis never has to worry when they're working and traveling thousands of miles apart. Trust is key.

He's drained, but Louis doesn't think he would mind getting hard again just at the thought of what Harry wants him to do.

Louis gets the lube again, coats the toy with the slick substance before he puts down the bottle. Harry watches him with hooded eyes as he pushes Harry's legs up once more. Louis sits in a comfortable position beside Harry, so he has a good angle on his wrist motions as well as control on whether Harry comes or not.

Louis turns the vibrator on, presses it to the sensitive area between Harry's thighs and draws tantalising circles there with the tip of it.

"Oh - _oh_ ," Harry whimpers. He's not even done anything yet, but Harry is already so hypersensitive that just the simple teasing is unbearable for him. Louis isn't sure how long he'll last.

"Shh," Louis whispers into the side of his neck, pressing some gentle kisses there to distract him.

Harry's back arches when Louis pushes the vibe inside of him, fucks it in and out real slow.

"Lou-I... oh," he whimpers, his hands grasping the bed sheet so tightly his knuckles turn white. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and his lips drop open.

Louis thinks it might be too much for him, but Harry never tells him to stop. Louis isn't always sure why Harry wants the things he does, but he doesn't question it. It might not seem very enjoyable, but these are the kind of things Harry enjoys. Louis's learned a long time ago that this is Harry's indication of pleasure, so he doesn't do anything that would take that feeling away from him.

Louis works the toy in and out of his red and used hole, mesmerised by the way Harry just lays there and takes it. Sweat rolls down his temple and tears well in his eyes, but Louis doesn't stop.

Louis knows exactly where to press it, so he angles his wrist up just slightly and pushes the vibrator in deeper, confident of the pleasure Harry will feel.

He thrusts the slick toy in and out, rounds Harry's clenching walls and angles each hit up. Louis can't even imagine the pressure Harry must feel.

And Harry's eyes are squeezed shut like he can't take it when the tip of the vibrator buzzes softly against his spot. He looks so desperate, so hot, and Louis can't stand it.

"I-uh... close," Harry hardly says. Louis just kisses his chest, fucks him a few more times then slows his hand to a stop. He pulls the vibrator from inside and let's the intense tip circle Harry's rim. It's so much, Louis can only imagine. It's probable hurting him.

He allows Harry's breath to fall back under normality, watches his face for any sign that he wants to stop. Harry's eyes scroll up to look at Louis. He blinks and stares up at him for a long time as he calms himself down.

"Good?" Louis asks to clarify. Harry hums tiredly, giving Louis his assurance.

"Want to keep going?" Louis asks.

"Y-yeah," he replies. Louis feels his heart swell. He cards his fingers back through Harry's sticky hair. He can tell Harry is only going to get more overwhelmed from here.

After a few more minutes, Louis thinks Harry's ready to continue. He turns the vibrator off and places it on the bed. Louis doesn't want him to get too overwhelmed too quickly. He takes the lube again and reads over the back label before he opens the cap and pours a glob into his hand.

Harry stares at the ceiling, as Louis sits back up. Louis takes Harry's hard cock in one hand, just feeling the weight of it in his palm before coating it in the lube. Harry moans like he's in pain when Louis jerks him once, twice, then the third time, he's pulling away.

He places some of the lube onto his fingers before he moves up to Harry's chest. He kisses a trail from Harry's abdomen to his collarbones. He sucks at them, leaves another red love bite between his swallows.

Louis can't help himself now, not when Harry's hard nipples are right there in front of his mouth.

Harry sobs helplessly, when Louis sucks one into his mouth. His tongue swirls the hard nub, and he's pulling off, licking at it and biting on it. Louis moves on the the next one, kissing it softly, before he's flicking it with his tongue. It's so subtle and Louis can only imagine how that feels to Harry right now.

"Ohh... I oh... Louis, I, I ca-can't," Harry begs, his head thrown back against the bed. Louis sits up a little straighter and lets his glossy fingers rub over Harry's sore nipples. Their normal brown hue is reddish and they're swollen now. Harry's dazed with the pain.

Louis wipes his hands on the bed before he grabs the vibrator again and switches it on without warning. Harry groans filthily as Louis starts fucking him with it again, pushing it in so deep so fast and catching Harry off guard.

"Please... fuck, Lou," Harry gasps, his hands strangling the pillow underneath his head.

Louis is hypnotised by Harry's soft whimpers, the way his toes curl in the sheets and his lips gape every time he rubs the tip over his spot. Louis finds everything about Harry to be fascinating, but this is by far the most incredible. Harry's cock is drooling, his body glistening with it. Louis is so aroused he can't even think straight, but he really doesn't want to think about anything other than Harry's wrecked sobs begging Louis for what he can't have.

It really makes Louis's heart swell with power. He's the only one who gets to control Harry like this; to the point where he's thrashing and writhing on the bed torn between pleasure and pain. Louis loves even more that Harry trusts him with this. It's humbling, while ego boosting.

Louis doesn't even know how much time has passed, but he thinks the clock reads noon when he pulls the vibrator out of Harry's hole and moves it up and down Harry's shaft. It's intense, Louis knows it is. Harry looks dead, his body too weak to react to the overstimulation. Harry keens, his wet lashes flitting together as Louis runs the tip of the toy over Harry's cock, presses the buzz into the swollen head.

"Oh-f-fuck," Harry inhales sharply, as his hands scramble for purchase on the bed. He grips the mattress with both hands and tosses his head back in ecstasy. Louis thinks all of this is far too much to take in.

Louis feels heat curl in his gut like he might just want a second orgasm before Harry's even had his first. The younger man hardly reacts to the burning sensation between his thighs. He's floating, his eyes bleary. Louis pushes the vibe in deeper, watching Harry's back arch in the slightest way.

"Mm," Harry drowsily hums. Louis takes his hand from where it lays tangled in the sheets. He holds Harry's hand, something tender amidst the rough feeling Louis's giving him.

"You ready to come yet?" Louis asks the blurry eyed man. Harry's eyelids blink open and he's looking conflicted.

"Uh," Harry thinks. It's got to be hard to process anything for him right now. Louis hasn't stopped the movements of his wrist, rather, switched hands so he could hold Harry's with his tired one. He's more energetic than ever and he'd be willing to keep going for as long as Harry wants.

Louis doesn't really let him respond. He's having too much fun now, relentlessly rubbing the buzzing toy over Harry's prostate. Harry's thoughts dissipate and his lips hang open again.

"Hmm? Does that feel good?" He asks, watching the way Harry's brows furrow.

"O-oh," Harry whimpers, his voice a very high pitched whine caught in the back of his throat.

"You've done so well, baby. Do you want to come?" Louis asks again, the thrusts of his wrist speeding up.

"N-no," Harry cries, his tears coming down heavily now. Louis isn't sure he should listen to Harry. He looks like he can hardly move. His limbs are like jelly hanging at his sides and his face is a constant slack. The flush in his body is so hot that Louis worries if they should continue. He's edged Harry for long enough.

Louis removes the toy from Harry's body and turns it off. Harry just stares at him, his heavy eyes fighting to stay open.

Louis stands up from the bed, just so he can take his pants off again and crawls back over Harry's weak body.

"Here, we can fuck again. Then you can come," Louis says to him as he crawls back on top of Harry's body.

Harry just stares at him, his eyes gleaming with desperation. Louis lays down on the bed and props himself up with the pillows.

"Get to it," Louis tells him, as he grabs the lube and slicks up his dick again.

He lays back against the headboard and waits as Harry weakly rises and clambers into Louis's lap.

Harry sits on Louis's thighs, takes a moment to catch his breath and calm down before he gets a hold on Louis's cock from behind.

Louis watches Harry rise to his knees and sink down onto his length. It's too quick and he wasn't ready for it. Louis curses while Harry groans. Harry was so tired, he just rocks forward in Louis's lap, trying so hard to relieve himself.

Harry's neck lolls and his hair falls into his eyes as he pushes himself up and then slides back down, his pink lips wide and constantly open as he struggles to ride Louis. Louis is almost confident Harry is in pain at this point, but he shushes Harry's whimpers; tells him he'll feel better soon.

Harry holds onto Louis, his arms wrapped around Louis's neck as he moves. He tosses his head back and he moans, low and guttural when Louis flicks his hips up.

Louis thinks this is the hottest sex they've had in a long time. He feels almost light headed with it. Harry's in his lap bouncing on his cock and yeah, he's truly loves it when Harry rides him. But this feels different; better. Harry is gasping and practically sobbing because he needs to get off so bad and Louis can feel the sweat dripping on the ends of his overgrown hair. Louis holds Harry's body as he moves, watches the tears stream down his cheeks and feels Harry's chest expanding and collapsing so quickly as he comes close again. They're breathing so heavily, Harry right on the edge and Louis's so aroused he feels like he might pass out.

"Lou... shit... oh- _oh_ ," Harry moans high and breathy in the back of his throat. He sounds like an absolute slut and Louis can't breathe. He just lets his hands slide onto Harry's waist. Harry doesn't stop. He keeps moving in frantic desperation for his, what seems is impossible, release.

His eyes are closed. His hair is slick with sweat and its draping over his face and he doesn't even seem to care that it's uncomfortable. His body is glistening with a glorious flush and his hips are in constant motion. He looks so gorgeous like this. Louis is just staring, biting his lip and staring. He fucks up into Harry every now and then and he feels fireworks burn up his spine. Each time Harry moans so loud and it's not something he's used to hearing. He isn't used to trying new things in bed unless Harry begs him and so he's a little surprised to hear Harry screaming his name like this.

"Louis... oh, Louis  _fuck_ ," Harry sobs, his face burning with pleasure. He's way past blushing-his entire face is rouge.

"You're being so loud, baby. God, you're so sexy," Louis says into his neck, biting down on the skin below his jawline.

Harry's fingers dig into Louis's shoulders as his movements fall unsteady. Louis can tell he's coming so close and there's not much time left before Harry's finally going to come.

"Oh, fuck me, fuck me," Harry gasps, as he tenses and Louis can't take it anymore. Harry is going to kill him before sunset, he's sure of it.

Louis squeezes his hands into Harry's thighs and flips them. Harry's back collides with the mattress and he's so wrecked he can't even tell what's happening.

Harry's lips gape as Louis thrusts his cock back in, pressing him into the sheets as his hips snap rapidly. Harry trembles, his whole body shaking underneath Louis.

"Oh- _oh_ ," Harry moans, his hands scrambling against Louis's back for purchase. Louis isn't focused on anything but the steady rhythm of his hips pounding into Harry. His hands put firm pressure onto the underside of Harry's thighs, keeping his long legs folded up and out of the way. Harry gasps and his chest rises and falls erratically. It should be scary, but Louis feels a bit wild, like an animal and the rush is intense.

He's close now and he feels it; the way Harry is tightening around his girth and clawing at his shoulder blades, blubbering pleas falling from his kiss bruised lips.

Louis slows his thrusts and angles them just right each time. Harry shudders, his whole body arching into the feeling. Louis feels it when Harry starts to go dazed with it; the way his chest jumps and the rest of his body goes limp beneath him.

It doesn't take long before Harry comes with a quiet cry, his muscles spastic and tense, like strings pulled too tight. He grips Louis and he can feel Harry's whole body shiver. It's definitely something he wants to experience a lot.

He only needs to thrust a few more times before his vision goes white and his body tenses. He kisses Harry through it, their tongues wetly sliding together. It's lazy and personal. Louis can feel Harry all around him and it's exactly where he always wants to be.

"Was… that okay?" Louis asks softly, catching his breath. He isn't sure whether or not he adequately supplied what Harry had been craving.

"Yeah. Yep...'was good," Harry exhaustedly murmurs, his eyes still shut.

"Got a little crazy there," Louis chuckles lovingly, pressing his lips to Harry's flushed cheek, color blanching on contact.

"L-love you," Harry sniffles, his voice shot. Louis kisses him once more before he pulls out.

He moves Harry and his deadweight to the right side of the bed, lays him on his side and spoons him from behind.

"I love you too, baby," Louis assures him, as he presses a kiss to Harry's curls, smooths a hand down his side.

 

And maybe later they'll get out of bed and shower and order pizza and life will commence, but until then, Louis remains content holding Harry's flaccid weight with smug knowledge that he has the power to cease the ever-flowing current.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! (A/N - 14/05/17 listen i'm not coming back to edit this like i thought i would just know that i love you all and i'm sincerely sorry this will remain the shit pile it is but this has too many reads for me to delete so it's being orphaned lmao nice knowing y'all)  
> \- FictitiousFanatisch
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.sobbingsoftly.tumblr.com)


End file.
